In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 11, illuminating apparatus 100 configured to emit light from LED chip 102 mounted on substrate 101 through lens 103 is known. In illuminating apparatus 100, flange 104 of lens 103 is fitted into flange fitting groove 106 of lens holder 105 and lens 103 is held over substrate 101 by lens holder 105. In illuminating apparatus 100, lens holder 105 is fastened to substrate 101 with screw 108 through decorative plate 107 (see PTL 1).